The Birthday Girl
by Adia Rose
Summary: Ronnie and Danielle. The reveal never happened. Archie never knew. When it's Danielle's birthday...will Ronnie finally notice what's right in front of her eyes?
1. Chapter 1

Set on June 26th. The reveal and aftermath never happened. Danielle is still keeping her secret, Archie knows nothing and Ronnie is none the wiser. Danielle and Ronnie have barely spoken since the abortion. Danielle has gone back into her shell after being abandoned once again by Ronnie and Ronnie can't face being around Danielle after she let her down. The abortion brought back too much pain.

The streets of Albert Square were dark, it was only evening but already there were groups of lads on the corners downing cider and wandering around aimlessly looking for their fun for the night.

Stacey and Danielle were finishing downing their eighth shots at the Vic. After everything that had happened, Stacey was treating Danielle to what she called a well deserved night out.

Stacey: Come on then birthday girl! Lets get you to R&R's and get some more drinks down you. Can't have you remembering your twentieth!

Stacey flicked the '20' badge she had bought for Danielle that was now pinned to her chest for emphasis.

Danielle: Thanks Stace. Right, bring on the club!

The girls stumble out of the Vic into the chill of the evening. Stacey was desperate to show Danielle a good night after everything. Going to R&R's was risky but Danielle had been much more relaxed recently about Ronnie. There were still the odd moments where Stacey had to look away for fear of gagging or even just telling Ronnie herself, when Danielle would just stare and moon over Ronnie. But Danielle seemed to Stacey to be moving on.

Danielle was nervous heading to R&R. Even with the alcohol numbing her slightly, she was always nervous around Ronnie. She had made an effort to hide it as much as she could. She even tried to not care, but it was impossible. Ronnie was her mum and no matter what happened between them she just wanted Ronnie to love her.

The two girls laughed and joked together as they walked into the club. It was a Friday night and packed.

Danielle: Right I'll get the first round in. You start looking for guys we can get to get the rest of the drinks in.

Stacey laughed as Danielle walked away. She had already had more alcohol that she was used to and swayed slightly as she made her way to the bar.

Behind the bar Ronnie and Dawn were serving drinks. The usual cover hadn't been able to make it so Ronnie had to work the shift and tonight it was the last thing she wanted to do. All she wanted was to be alone, to remember her daughter in peace.

Danielle leant heavily on the bar.

Danielle: Four tequila shots please.

Dawn was busy with a group of lads across the other side of the bar. Ronnie moved forwards and started pouring the shots.

Ronnie: £8 Danielle.

Danielle: Yeah, here, thanks.

She passed the money over to Ronnie and refused to meet her eyes, she couldn't bear to. Not tonight. She dared a quick glance up only to find Ronnie had already moved away and was serving someone else already.

Stacey had managed to find a very drunken group of guys out celebrating their university graduations and burning off the remainder of their student loans on drinks. She lost count of how much they had drunk but started to notice when Danielle couldn't stand on her own any more. She was being helped by one of the lads and they were making their way to the bar.

Danielle was practically draped over the bar in an inebriated effort to stay on her feet. Adam, the lad was behind her pressing himself against her. His hands wandered aimlessly around her stomach and chest, his smug grin unmissable.

Adam: Oi. Six shots of whatever's strongest yeah?

Ronnie looked over at the pair. Danielle's eyes were closing as she lay on the bar and every few seconds she slid slightly backwards before Adam pushed her forwards once again. Ronnie couldn't help the protective urge that came over her, she had been through an abortion with Danielle and she had always seemed so sensible, so quiet and 'good'. Seeing her practically paralytic and being obviously groped by some hormonal post adolescent made Ronnie uncomfortable. Part of her just wanted to drag Danielle back to the Slaters' and stop her doing anything stupid.

Ronnie: Don't you think she's had enough?

Ronnie reached forwards and lifted Danielle's chin. Danielle simply pulled her head aimlessly to the side without even managing or bothering to open her eyes and responded with an incoherent groan.

Ronnie: Danielle?

Adam: Look lady, she can have as many drinks as she wants yeah? She's the birthday girl!

Adam grabbed Danielle's badge to point it out to Ronnie. In doing so he made sure to grab Danielle's breast and smirked to himself.

Ronnie: She's twenty? Today?

Ronnie was shocked. Just seeing somebody with Amy's birthday, her exact birthday, it was too hard. It was like a kick in the guts to Ronnie. She was looking at everything her Amy could have been and never would be. She forgot about Danielle and numbly placed the shots on the bar, taking Adam's money.

After Adam had somehow managed to pour the shots into Danielle they were pressed together on the dance floor, his hands covering Danielle's backside and slowly moving up under her dress, his mouth pressed up in a messy and seemingly endless kiss against hers.

Stacey: Right Dan, time to go.

Stacey had had enough of trying to fend off the other blokes and when she had looked around to find Danielle had realised that things had gone way too far.

Ronnie was watching from behind the bar. The shock was finally beginning to wear off and she couldn't help feeling a bit queasy as she watch Danielle get practically molested. It wasn't right for any girl to be taken advantage of, but especially not Danielle, not with everything she had been through lately.

Danielle: No, m'not goin'.

Adam: Doesn't look like she wants to go. I'll take care of her don't worry.

Stacey: Yeah I know exactly how you'll take care of her and it ain't happening.

Adam nodded to his friends and one of the larger of the group came over and tried to kiss Stacey. It took a long time for Stacey to be able to prise him off her. Adam had already taken Danielle half way to the door to leave.

Stacey: Look get off my mate and I won't have to kick your nuts in yeah?

Danielle: No, I'm dancing. I like Alex.

Adam: It's Adam. But not to worry babe, you can call me anything you like.

Ronnie stepped out from behind the bar. This was all getting out of hand.

Ronnie: Well how about she calls you a taxi and you leave?

Adam: She's old enough to choose for herself. What are you, her mother?


	2. Chapter 2

Stacey turned and stared at Ronnie open mouthed. Her eyes flickered between Danielle and Ronnie. Danielle was completely oblivious to what had just been blurted out and Ronnie, her face had gone pale and her eyes narrowed but in a second it was like it had never happened.

Ronnie: Right. Get off her. Danielle, come on. We're taking you home.

Ronnie pushed Adam away and pulled one of Danielle's arms around her shoulder. She only now realised just how drunk Danielle was as Ronnie was supporting all of her weight. Danielle couldn't even keep herself upright.

Ronnie: Stacey she's your friend are you going to help or just stand there?

Stacey moved to the other side of Danielle and pulled Danielle's free arm around her shoulders as Ronnie had.

Stacey: I dunno how strong you are but I can't carry her all the way back to mine like this.

Stacey was already faltering in her slightly drunken state and her knees began to shake. Ronnie looked around the club.

Ronnie: Fine, we can let her sit in the office for a bit. Give her some water and hope she sobers up.

Stacey and Ronnie between them, half carry and half drag Danielle into the office. They tried to manouver Danielle onto the sofa there but Ronnie ended up trapped under her. Ronnie was sat leaning against the arm, one leg stretched out of her on the sofa and the other bending down to the floor. Danielle was sprawled on her back, her head on Ronnie's chest and her body leaning against Ronnie, completely trapping her.

Stacey: You want me to help move her so you can get up?

Stacey was only just managing to contain the smile that she felt creeping onto her face at the sight of the drunken Danielle sprawled on top of her bemused and fairly unimpressed looking mother. Obviously she didn't hide her smile as well as she thought as she caught Ronnie's eyes narrowing at her.

Ronnie: If I move she's going to end up on the floor and in the state she's in we'll probably never get her back up. Why don't you make yourself useful and just go and get her some water to try and sober her up?

Part of Stacey wanted to shout back to Ronnie, to tell her she's a stupid cow but the sight in front of her was too ironic to take seriously so more than anything, just to stop herself from laughing she left the room without a word.

Ronnie peered around the door as far as her entrapment would allow and once she was satisfied Stacey had gone she led out a sigh and slumped back into the chair.

Ronnie: Do you have any idea how heavy you are?

She smiled at the sleeping figure stretched out on her. It was almost like talking to Roxy after a big night. Ronnie reached her hand around and stroked Danielle's hair away from her face. Danielle's eyes twitched in her sleep but she was far too out of it to respond to anything.

Ronnie: What are you doing to yourself Danielle? Eh? You could have got hurt tonight, you know that. You can't let that happen to you.

Her voice was soothing, a gentle murmur. Her fingers still stroked the hair out of Danielle's face. She felt so protective of this little girl, this fragile child that it shook her.

Ronnie: I can't let that happen to you.

She whispered the words into Danielle's ear and kissed her forehead.

Stacey walked back into the office, a large glass of water clasped in each hand. She passed one to Ronnie and started to drink from the other.

Ronnie: What's got into her Stacey?

Stacey: Look, it's just since the whole abortion, she hasn't been right. It's nothing more ok, nothing else.

Stacey was too adamant, too defiant.

Ronnie: What aren't you telling me?

Stacey: Why do you even want to know? She's nothing to do with you is she?

Stacey's avoidance and refusal to meet her eyes didn't get past Ronnie.

Ronnie: When she ends up getting molested in my club and then passed out on top of me, yes. I'd say it's something to do with me.

Stacey looked awkwardly at the floor, this wasn't the time or place for this.

Stacey: Leave it. This is between me and Dan and right now you digging isn't going to help anyone.

Still Stacey couldn't meet Ronnie's eyes. They sat in silence for what seemed like hours. Ronnie began absentmindedly stroking Danielle's face as she stared into space. Stacey couldn't help sneaking glances at her. They looked like everything that Danielle had been looking for. The 'Ice Queen' was just…human. Stacey saw it from the moment she had stepped in to help Danielle, but the tears forming in her eyes shocked Stacey. Before she had a chance to think about it though, Ronnie turned her face downwards and rubbed her eyes feigning tiredness.


	3. Chapter 3

After just over an hour Danielle started to wake up. Ronnie jumped as she realised that she had been running her fingers through Danielle's hair. She moved her hands away as if she'd been burned.

Danielle: I feel sick.

Stacey: Oh god Dan, you're a state.

Ronnie: Just grab the bin will you?

Stacey moved the bin and positioned it by Ronnie's leg, which Danielle was draping her head over. She wasn't sick, Ronnie began plying her with water. Danielle didn't even seem to notice that she was lying on top of Ronnie. She was only mumbling incoherently to herself.

Danielle: Shndt hv cm her.

Ronnie and Stacey exchanged a look of amused exasperation at her.

Stacey: Come on you. Lets get you home yeah?

Ronnie and Stacey had managed to get Danielle up the stairs and out of the club. They were halfway down Turpin Road when Danielle started fighting back.

Danielle: No, I don't want to go. I liked him. It's my birthday I'm allowed!

Ronnie shuddered at the mention of Danielle's birthday. Maybe that was why she felt so maternal today. She was making up for her own little girl.

Danielle: Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me. Happy birthday from noone, happy birthday to me.

Danielle was singing to herself and struggled away from the pair. She fell down to her knees and began to cry.

Danielle: I just wanted to be wanted. Just for one night. Just tonight, I wanted someone to want me. And he did.

Stacey: Yeah but Dan not in a good way. I care, I want you around. He would have been a mistake Dan.

Danielle: I don't care. I can't have anything I want can I?

Ronnie stood back watching on, the words held too much meaning…wanting to be wanted. A feeling Ronnie knew too well.

Danielle grabbed Stacey and looked straight into her eyes,

Danielle: She hates me. So I don't care anymore.

Stacey glanced awkwardly up at Ronnie and tried to keep her voice down as she spoke to Danielle through gritted teeth.

Stacey: Not here Dan.

Ronnie stepped in, she wasn't going to just stand around on the road all night, this was taking up far too much of her time and tonight of all nights was not when she needed it.

Ronnie: Come on Danielle, lets get you home to bed.

Danielle: Get off me. What gives you the right to even touch me!?

Ronnie was confused and a little hurt by Danielle's outburst.

Ronnie: I'm just trying to help Danielle.

Danielle: Oh NOW you want to help?! Where have you been for the last twenty years?

Stacey: Not now Dan.

Danielle: Couldn't be bothered then? But NOW you want to help.

Stacey was hurriedly trying to pull Danielle up off the ground by one arm. She would drag her there if she had to.

Stacey: Don't do this. Not now, not like this. You'll never forgive yourself.

Ronnie: Don't do what? Never forgive herself for what? What's going on Stacey?

Danielle: Yeah Stacey? What's going on?! What's wrong Ronnie…don't remember today? Didn't remember it was my birthday. Well why would you? Not like you cared.

Ronnie crouched down next to Danielle, her face was a mixture of anger, frustration, confusion and pity. None of this made sense.

Stacey managed to pull Danielle to her feet and ignoring Ronnie she pulled Danielle's arm around her and walked them as quickly as she could back home. She spoke under her breath to Danielle.

Stacey: You've waited so long, don't tell her like this. It's not fair on either of you.

Danielle stopped just before they reached the gate, Ronnie had followed a few steps behind to make sure that the girls had got home. Danielle turned and shouted at Stacey, or anybody,

Danielle: FAIR? Nothing about this is fair! I've just killed my baby and my own mum who I wanted more than anything hates me! It's my birthday, all I wanted was to spend time with my mum and she hates me.

Stacey turned slowly around to face Ronnie, her expression one of sympathy and apology. Even Ronnie Mitchell didn't deserve to find out like this.

Ronnie: You told me your mum died?

Ronnie's voice was soft and curious. She was beginning to wonder if everything that had happened to Danielle over the last couple of years was pushing her too far over the edge.

Stacey: Leave it Ronnie, don't do this today. Don't do this now. If you REALLY need to know then come back tomorrow. I'm askin' you for Dan's sake and for yours. Just don't do it when she's like this?

Ronnie: Don't DO WHAT?!

Danielle: Don't let you know that you're my mum! Happy now?! Good day isn't it Ronnie. This is the day you got rid of me out of your life. Congratulations.

And with that, Danielle staggered inside leaving a pale and shocked Ronnie standing outside, her whole body shaking from the news. Stacey just stared at her open mouthed, she actually felt more sorry for her than she knew she ever could feel sorry for a Mitchell, especially Ronnie!


	4. Chapter 4

Ronnie: What does she mean Stacey?

Ronnie's voice was firm and demanding but there was an edge of hurt as the sound of tears seeped into each word.

Stacey: I'm so sorry Ronnie.

Ronnie: Oh my god. She…she…I mean….I'm her…she's my?

Stacey: She didn't want you to find out like this.

Ronnie: Well how did she want me to find out?! She's been here for almost a year now…oh god. She tried. Oh god I told her…I said she was the biggest mis…oh god. I made her get…

Ronnie collapsed into a heap on the street. Stacey stared on blankly, she didn't know who to run to, her best friend was inside drunk and in who knows what state but then Ronnie, the Ice Queen had just had her world blown apart and was a wreck.

Stacey: She just never wanted to let you down. She loves you.

Ronnie: No, no she can't be. My baby, my Amy, she's dead, she died.

Stacey: Ronnie she's got the locket, she's got the letters from the agency giving her your details. She's yours Ronnie.

Ronnie: But she hates me. She thinks I hate her. I…she thinks I never wanted her.

Stacey: Yeah well if you want to change her mind then you'd better do something 'cause that girl can't take much more. If you want to grow up and accept that then come in, until then I'll be taking care of your daughter while she throws her guts up.

Ronnie stared numbly at the pavement, she didn't know how long for. But then with a new determination she walked slowly, each step measured, into the Slaters' and went to find Danielle.

Stacey was wrestling a very vacant Danielle onto the sofa. Danielle seemed to be having none of it as she kept trying to collapse onto the floor. Ronnie smiled at Danielle's stubborn streak and her absolutely inebriated state. She coughed slightly to announce to Stacey that she was there.

Stacey: I tried to get her up to her room but I managed three steps before she fell backwards onto me. If I kept trying she would've killed both of us.

Ronnie allowed herself a smile again. Of all the people to become her ally, her mentor, Stacey was teaching her, helping her become a mother. Stacey Slater.

Ronnie: I want to try. I need some time alone with her.

Stacey: You know she's not gonna be able to explain anything right? She ain't gonna be able to remember anything.

Ronnie: I know. But she's my daughter.

There was a new pride in Ronnie's voice as she spoke. Stacey willingly passed Danielle's limp form into Ronnie's open arms. Ronnie held her daughter close to her and sat them both on the sofa together, Danielle once again covering her mother. Stacey let out a laugh.

Stacey: I'll just go and get a bucket shall I?

Ronnie nodded to her. As Stacey left, Ronnie adjusted herself and Danielle into a slightly more comfortable or at least less painful position. She ended up with Danielle sat on her lap, Danielle's legs stretched out covering the sofa and her head on Ronnie's shoulder. Danielle was completely out of it, her breathing was deep and steady as she slept. Ronnie wasn't sure when Danielle had passed out, it may have even been when she was still standing. She ran her hands over Danielle's features, wanting to commit each one to memory. She leant forward and kissed Danielle's temple.

Ronnie: Happy Birthday my baby.

Ronnie spoke gently to her daughter before dropping her voice to a whisper.

Ronnie: I love you. I've been waiting for you my whole life.

It was then that Danielle was sick.

From how she was lying there was nowhere for her to be sick except all over Ronnie. Her head was on Ronnie's shoulder and she managed to cover them both. Ronnie felt ill, but she stroked Danielle's hair back and whispered to her that it was ok.

Ronnie: It's alright Danielle. You just take a bit too much after your aunt Roxy, that's all. It's ok, I'm here. Shh…"

Stacey had heard the words from outside the door and had imagined a touching scene. When she walked in she couldn't help laughing. The first time Ronnie and Danielle were together as mother and daughter and it was…well…Ronnie was covered in her daughter's vomit. Not exactly the fantasy Danielle had been dreaming of.

Stacey: Umm…(laughs) I brought the bucket.

Ronnie: Really useful NOW isn't it Stacey.

She gave Stacey a thoroughly unimpressed stare, but not an angry or cold look, there was nothing angry or cold about Ronnie in that moment.

Stacey: Don't blame me! She's YOUR daughter!

Stacey was still smirking. The image was too priceless for words. She was even tempted to take a quick picture on her phone for sentimental…or blackmail value.

Ronnie: You're the one who takes her out drinking!

Stacey: Yeah to cheer her up after she talks to you! Anyway this is what kids do! You've never seen Amy be sick on Roxy?

Ronnie: Yes but she's a baby!

Stacey began to laugh again.

Stacey: Well maybe she's making up for lost time?


	5. Chapter 5

Ronnie was attempting to peel Danielle off her. She had no idea what to do since they were both covered in sick. This wasn't exactly a normal mother daughter relationship. She couldn't help change her daughter out of the clothes…it was Danielle. But she couldn't leave her in this mess.

Ronnie: Stace?

Ronnie called out to Stacey who had disappeared into the kitchen to get some wet cloths to help clean up.

Ronnie: Stacey, could you umm…do you want to get her changed? I mean I would but...I don't even know if she'll remember telling me tomorrow. It's an odd situation.

Stacey: You helped her through an abortion. She trusts you and she's been mooning over you as her mum for months. She ain't gonna be weird about it. But yeah I'll help. I can't do it alone though. She might be small but she weighs a ton. I dunno how 'cause she never eats!

Ronnie's head snapped up.

Ronnie: What do you mean she never eats?

The maternal instinct had been lying dormant inside Ronnie, always there. Sometimes it would emerge with Roxy or Amy and it had with Danielle. But all of a sudden it was there, in that moment Ronnie knew she was going to be everything she should have been all those years ago.

Stacey: You can't ask me all this stuff. It's not fair. She's your daughter not me. You need to be having this conversation with her.

Ronnie: I know. But she's my Amy. She's everything that I have been looking for, for twenty years. And I don't even know her Stace. I hardly know anything about her.

Tears began to spring behind Ronnie's eyes again. She sniffed and tried to hold it all back. She tried to tell herself that they had forever to work all this stuff out. It didn't need to be done tonight.

It took fifteen minutes for Ronnie to disentangle herself from Danielle and for Stacey and Ronnie to get rid of the spoiled clothes. Ronnie had thrown off her own sick covered jumper and jeans and was sat in just her knickers and t-shirt, her and Stacey cleaning Dan up with wet flannels. It was probably the strangest moment that had happened, possibly ever to Ronnie. Her daughter she thought was dead actually wasn't dead but was a girl she had befriended months ago. Then her newly found daughter yells at her and proceeds to vomit on her. And now she was in her underwear, cleaning up her unconscious daughter who was also in just underwear. It was a lot to deal with for one night.

Ronnie and Stacey cleaned Danielle up and dressed her in her pyjamas. Stacey also got some of her own pyjamas for Ronnie to wear, after she had come out of the shower. Stacey was slightly taller than Danielle after all. Still the trousers were inches away from Ronnie's ankles, even though they were slung low on her hips. Stacey had laid out blankets on the sofa downstairs and Danielle was curled up neatly, with her head over the side, in direct line of the strategically placed bucket.

Danielle was becoming less passed out and more, simply asleep and so Ronnie and Stacey became quieter, careful not to wake her up. Stacey's voice melted down to a whisper,

Stacey: You want to stay with her?

She didn't even need to wait for an answer. From the moment Ronnie had walked into the house, there was no chance of her leaving Danielle's side. As much history as Stacey had with Ronnie she couldn't help warming to her over what they had been through that evening. She just watched Ronnie straighten the blankets over Danielle and answered her own question.

Stacey: You can take Danielle's bed if you want? Or you can stay down here with her? There are loads of extra blankets on the chair, yeah?

Ronnie: Thank you Stacey. I mean that. You've been such a good friend to her when I was…you know what I was.

Stacey: A hard faced cow?

Ronnie: Yeah, thanks for that. But you were there for her. And tonight. You've helped bring my little girl back. Thank you.

The look in Ronnie's eyes conveyed more truth than she had given to anybody in months. It felt like a weight had been taken off her heart, but she was already fidgeting with anxiety and anticipation to get to know Danielle, as her daughter.


	6. Chapter 6

Stacey had gone up to bed and Ronnie had sat beside the sofa just watching Danielle sleep. She had stroked her face and Danielle had given a little whine, it was the same one that she used to have when she yawned. That toothless, newborn yawn. As soon as she heard it, Ronnie had wanted to take Danielle in her arms and never let her go again. But she knew that now wasn't the time. Danielle might not even remember telling her when she woke up. So she just watched her sleep.

The sky was beginning to lighten and Ronnie looked at her watch. 5am. She'd been sat still for who knows how long. Her muscles were starting to ache. She slowly rose to her feet and stretched. She bent down to kiss Danielle's hair before leaving the room. She needed to stretch her legs and move. And as much as she tried to deny it and stop herself, Danielle's room was right upstairs. It had all of Danielle's possessions in. It could tell her about her baby.

She padded upstairs, her bare feet making little noise as she ascended the stairs. The doors were all closed upstairs except one, which was left slightly ajar. Ronnie stepped towards it and carefully pushed the door open, allowing the light from the hall to illuminate the room more.

Seeing the room empty Ronnie lets out a breath she didn't realise she had been holding. She carefully steps inside the room and presses the light switch, closing the door behind her. She looks around the room taking everything in. It doesn't hit her as Danielle's room. It's sparse and has very little to indicate that anybody even uses it. There are only a few signs of Danielle. There is the tidy, almost too tidy pile of washing, neatly folded in the corner of the room. Ronnie smiles realising that her daughter has inherited her almost obsessive need to tidy and organise.

Across the room was Danielle's backpack, still in the corner as if still waiting to leave. It was clear that no matter how close Danielle was with the Slaters there was always a part of her waiting to be rejected, waiting until she had to leave again. It was like she never let herself relax, never let herself settle because something wasn't quite right.

On the dressing table there was makeup neatly lined up and a few photographs domineering the other side on the table. Ronnie sat down on the stool to look at the pictures. There was one of Danielle's father who Ronnie had met a few months back. He was smiling and had his arm around a boy, who must have been about Danielle's age, who was covered in mud, in football gear, holding a trophy. Ronnie supposed this was the brother Danielle had mentioned. He looked so much like Danielle's father.

She moved onto the next photograph. It was a picture of Ronnie and Stacey at Christmas. They were both in their red Christmas outfits and were in the club. Danielle had a drink in one hand, the other arm was around Stacey's waist and Stacey's was around her shoulder. They were both beaming out from the photo at Ronnie. Danielle looked so happy. Ronnie thought back to that night. Danielle had said she had just wanted to spend Christmas with her family, but instead she was alone. Ronnie had thought nothing of it at the time but now the real meaning of her words screamed out at her.

She sniffed slightly as she put the picture back down on the dressing table. There were only two other pictures. Ronnie couldn't believe that Danielle even had them. One was a picture of Danielle holding Amy, she didn't know where it was taken but it looked like it was from months before. Amy had grown so much since then. But her daughter was smiling up at the camera and cuddling Amy. Amy looked so content in Danielle's arms.

The last picture was the most confusing. It was Ronnie's. She had lost it when she moved into her new flat. It was a picture of her and Roxy behind the bar at the Vic. She had pretty much forgotten about it. But seeing it here she realised that Danielle must have taken it when she had been helping to clean the place. It was clear then, how much Danielle had wanted Ronnie and her family for all these months.

Ronnie wiped away a single tear than was creeping down her face and made her way back out of the room. She desperately wanted to know more about her daughter, but after all these months she knew that she had no right to just search through Danielle's things to find it all out. It had to come from Danielle. Ronnie sneaked back into the living room, the sky was beginning to lighten more but she knew that neither Danielle, nor Stacey would be waking any time soon. It had been a long and exhausting night both physically and emotionally. Ronnie finally gave in to how tired she really felt as she let a yawn escape her.

She grinned as Danielle snuffled slightly in her sleep. Ronnie just wanted to be close to her baby, nothing else right now. So carefully she climbed onto the sofa and lay down behind Danielle, wedging herself between the back of the sofa and Danielle's back. She wrapped her arms around Danielle and closed her eyes. Content for the first time in so many years to finally be holding her little girl.


	7. Chapter 7

The sun was beating it's way through the heavy curtains and into the living room at the Slater house. Danielle began to wake slowly. Her head felt heavy and her mouth was fuzzy and tasted horrible. As she slowly became more awake her head went from heavy to aching to pounding. She felt hot and uncomfortable. She was still tired and didn't want to open her eyes. She tried to get herself back to sleep but she was uncomfortable and she felt trapped. She wriggled slightly, trying to work out what was over her. She soon realised it was an arm clasped tightly around her.

Danielle let out a groan and called in a hoarse whisper, "Eurgh, Stace. Get off." She tried to move away but realised that the arm was wrapped completely around her. She could feel someone pressed up against her back, someone tall, much too tall to be Stacey.

She began to panic. Oh God, what had she done. She tried to remember the night before. She remembered dancing with some guy. Then there was Ronnie's voice saying something. And Stacey had tried to get her off the guy. And she remembered being kissed. She vaguely remembered walking somewhere.

Danielle soon began to realise that she must have gone home with whatever bloke it was she had been dancing with. She felt sick. How could she have done it again? She was really getting stupid. After Paul she should have learnt. She didn't know what to do…lie still and pretend to be asleep until he woke up and would hopefully give her a chance to leave or try and creep out without waking him or being noticed?

Danielle was horrified and disgusted at herself. She decided maybe it was best to face the music. She wanted to open her eyes but couldn't quite bear the thought of returning to reality yet, plus her head was pounding so much that light could quite possibly make it explode. Instead she very carefully grasped hold of the hand that was tucked under her stomach and began to easy the arm from around her. She had only got a few centimetres however when the she heard a small grumble from behind her and the body pressed behind her stretched. It didn't sound male. No, clearly the drink was having far too much effect on her brain.

She realised that the hand that had been around her she was now holding and it was clasping gently onto hers. Right, it was now or never. She opened her eyes and found herself confronted with the living room at the Slaters'. Not what she had expected. She slowly rolled over and looked straight into the face of the person behind her.

"Ronnie!"

Danielle was looking at the person who had been holding her as she slept, but the woman had her eyes open and was staring straight back at Danielle.

"I'll uh, uh, I'm sorry Ronnie. I'll just uh…" Danielle was hurriedly trying to apologise to Ronnie, although for what she wasn't quite sure. But whatever was going on it was bound to be her fault. She had been trying to move and run away from the situation, before Ronnie had a chance to yell or berate her. But then again…why was Ronnie in the Slaters' house? And why had she been holding her? Danielle rubbed at her eyes and forehead viciously, trying to remember something, anything else about what had happened the night before.

"Danielle. It's ok, calm down. Come and sit back down. You don't look too good." To Danielle's surprise Ronnie was speaking kindly and warmly, her voice sounded almost…amused. Looking back into her eyes Danielle saw a rare openness coming from Ronnie. She slowly sat back down as Ronnie sat herself up to make room.

"Are you wearing Stacey's pyjamas?" Danielle asked. It was the first thing that had come into her head as she looked at Ronnie. Oh, everything was confusing. Didn't Ronnie and Stacey hate each other?

Ronnie held back a smile and tried to stifle a laugh at her daughter's obvious confusion.

"Ah, yes. Yes I am." She said, smiling at Danielle as her daughter rubbed her eyes once again and her eyebrows dipped in clear confusion. Ronnie could almost hear the cogs drowned in alcohol trying to slowly start to turn in Danielle's head…and mostly failing.

"Danielle. How much do you remember about last night?" Now it was Ronnie's turn to look nervous. She was looking down at her hands which were busy pulling the pyjama top Stacey had leant her, down to cover more of her stomach.

"Uh…I remember the Vic and doing shots. Then R&R's and a guy and I think I shouted at Stacey?" Danielle's eyes were narrowed in thought, she tried so hard to remember but she was met with only dark gaps where her night should have been.

"Oh. Right." Ronnie couldn't keep the disappointment out of her voice. She wanted Danielle to remember that she knew. She wanted Danielle to remember how she had held her and the words she had said. But maybe it was a good thing. At least she didn't remember yelling at her…that was a plus.

Ronnie hardened her resolve as she saw that Danielle was beginning to fidget nervously.

"Do you…do you remember anything about me?"

"What do you mean?" asked Danielle, her eyes narrowing anxiously and suspiciously at Ronnie. It was an expression that was a mirror image of her mother most of the time. Danielle began to worry what she might have done to Ronnie. She could remember being sort of angry at her, but couldn't remember when or why.

"Last night Danielle…" Ronnie readied herself to admit the truth that Danielle had been failing at revealing for so long. But Danielle was too nervous, too embarrassed. Being around Ronnie always got her nerves up and sent her mind into overdrive. She always wanted her to love her and notice her but it was always pot luck with Ronnie. One minute she'd be sweet and the next minute she'd be screaming violently at her. Today she was already feeling delicate because of a quite vicious hangover. She just wasn't up to getting an earful from Ronnie. So she didn't let Ronnie finish,

"Whatever I did Ronnie I'm sorry. I'll stay out of your way from now on. Sorry Ronnie." She didn't meet Ronnie's eyes at any point. Instead she looked at her feet, out of the window, at her hands, anywhere that wasn't Ronnie. As soon as Danielle finished speaking she made her way as quickly as she could out of the room and upstairs to her room leaving a bewildered Ronnie sat on the sofa.

Her eyes narrowed in the characteristic expression of Ronnie's confusion and suspicion. The very expression that Danielle had just held. She just stared at the door thinking that this wasn't the reunion she quite had in mind. Why would Danielle run so timidly from her?

But of course, Ronnie was never one to let things lie. And this was her daughter, she needed Danielle to know that she knew. She couldn't wait to hold her baby in her arms again. So she got straight up from the sofa and headed upstairs to find Danielle.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N --- I have updated! :O**

**This was never really a story I worked on, it was just something I wrote for myself as a way to practice getting the voices for Danielle and Ronnie and working out their reactions, voices, tones, emotions, mannerisms etc.**

**Anyhow...this is actually an edited chapter, the chapter did originally end a different way but I changed it to annoy people :P**

**I don't know if I will update this story again. I have a lot to work on with my other two. It's just that I found I already had this chapter (albeit with a different ending) and hadn't posted it.**

**So ...yeah. Enjoy lol.**

* * *

"Danielle?" Ronnie knocked softly on Danielle's bedroom door. Inside the room Danielle was sat on her bed desperately trying to kick her brain into gear and remember what had happened the night before.

"Uh, just a minute Ronnie." Danielle wanted to compose herself a bit first, give her a chance to put the barriers up. She took a deep breath and walked over to the door, slowly opening it to a very suspicious and amused looking Ronnie.

"Can I come in? Can we have a chat?" Ronnie was leaning her shoulder against the door frame casually.

"Ok." Danielle stepped aside so that Ronnie could move past her. She was both thrilled and scared by Ronnie's request. Scared that she was going to get berated once again by the most important woman in her life but thrilled at the prospect of just being able to be around her mother.

She couldn't admit it but since she had left the living room and cleared her thoughts slightly, Danielle's heart had almost burst with happiness at the fact that her mother, her mum had held her while she had been asleep. It was almost perfect. Except that Ronnie had no idea who she was.

Ronnie stood by Danielle's bed and waited for Danielle to join her before sitting down.

"Danielle, I…you've been here for a year and I didn't know you at all. I was awful to you. Nothing can undo that and I can't take it back no matter now much I wish that I could." Ronnie was clearly struggling to say what she had to and although she tried to maintain eye contact with her daughter, her eyes kept skimming away out of awkwardness.

"What do you mean?" Danielle asked. This conversation didn't seem like Ronnie. It put Danielle on edge. Teetering on the edge of panic and frustration, the pounding in Danielle's head made the decision for her and instead of letting Ronnie answer her question she quickly jumped in herself.

"Ronnie I have no idea what I did last night. I was probably an idiot so please forget anything I said. Forget me. I'm just stupid and I have a hangover and I really don't know what happened." The more Danielle spoke the more she began to feel her stomach turning and opening her mouth didn't seem like such a good idea.

Ronnie watched the blood drain from Danielle's face before she leapt to her feet and with a groan that she was going to be sick, she ran out of the door. Ronnie leant back onto her hands and sighed. This wasn't going well. She considered going after Danielle, she had seen her being sick before and all, but decided against it.

Danielle straightened herself up and flushed the toilet after what seemed like an eternity of violent vomiting. She still didn't feel much better, just slightly less sick and rather hungry. She splashed water onto her face before rinsing her mouth out with water and brushing her teeth. Then she remembered that she had left Ronnie in her room.

Danielle almost swore at herself in the mirror as she realised she had made a complete fool out of herself, running out to be sick in the middle of a conversation. She cringed at the thought and realised even worse than that, her room wasn't far from the bathroom and Ronnie had probably heard her. She closed her eyes and groaned. So many months of trying to impress Ronnie, trying to be somebody that she would be proud of and she ends up getting herself pregnant and getting an abortion, letting Ronnie see her after sleeping rough and now letting Ronnie hear her be sick. She was mortified.

Knowing that she had to face the music, Danielle walked back into her room, feigning an air of confidence she didn't feel. Without giving Ronnie a chance to speak and without even looking her in the face Danielle spoke,

"I'm just uh, I'm going to have a shower and then got to sort out the stall. You, uh, you don't have to stay. I'll see you later." With no more, Danielle turned and walked back into the bathroom locking the door behind her and leaning on it, waiting to hear Ronnie leaving.

Ronnie was shocked at Danielle's curt speech to her. She knew Danielle was nervous around her but this was ridiculous. She was her daughter and Danielle didn't know that she knew or perhaps she did. Ronnie didn't know if Danielle knew that she knew who she was. Ronnie's head began to hurt as it all jumbled together. She huffed and went to stand outside the bathroom door. She knocked loudly.

"Danielle, we really need to talk. How about breakfast after your shower? I really need to talk to you Danielle." Ronnie shouted through the door.

"SHUT UP!" A loud and sleepy shout from a clearly perturbed Stacey rang through the house.

"Uh," Danielle panicked, she had a feeling that whatever Ronnie had to speak to her about wouldn't be good. Ronnie was rarely this persistent and when she was it was usually because she was on the war path. "No, really Ronnie. It's fine. I'll stay out of your way. Stacey will be in a mood when she gets up so you'd better go. Uh, bye." She ran across the room and turned the shower on as a way of showing Ronnie that the conversation was over.

Ronnie stood outside the door staring at it in shock. This was definitely not the happy and tearful reunion that she had spent the night dreaming of. Her mouth was slightly open and eyes narrowed as she stood motionlessly on the wrong side of a closed door. When she heard the water of the shower running she knew that Danielle had no intention of continuing the conversation. Ronnie debated whether to stay and wait for Danielle or to go home and give her some space for the morning. She then realised that she was in Stacey's pyjamas and had only vomit covered clothes. Crossing the Square in either outfit was not an appealing prospect.

A door behind Ronnie opened and she turned to be faced with a highly bedraggled and grumpy looking Stacey.

"Oh god it's you." Stacey grumbled, obviously not impressed with being greeted by Ronnie Mitchell as her first face in the morning. "Shut up, I'm trying to sleep." Stacey continued before going back into her room, slamming the door. This was clearly not going to be an easy day.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N --- Ok, so this still isn't a story I am writing regularly...only on odd days when I feel like it...plus reviews for all my other fics, "When The Truth Is Out", "Damaged", "Chasing Angels" have all gone down dramatically...in fact "Chasing Angels" is hardly getting any at all. So I'm worried that not many people are still reading all these stories so I'm less diligent with writing and posting.**

**Anyhow...I DID post this...obviously...because it's Danielle's birthday and this story being based around this very day I felt I should lol!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ronnie passed the bathroom door nine times back and forth before she began to realise that Danielle had to intention of reappearing whilst she was there. She sat in Danielle's room, looking again at the picture of her daughter and Stacey from Christmas. The water was still running in the bathroom next door and Ronnie wondered how long Danielle could hide in there for, she was already doing a good job, Ronnie thought as she looked at her watch, noting an hour had passed. There was a delivery due at the club in just half and hour. She tapped her foot and her fingers impatiently. Was Danielle going to hide from her all day? Her daughter was in the next room…hiding from her.

"Stacey?" Ronnie knocked tentatively on Stacey's bedroom door, a perturbed grunt came back to her from behind the door. She knocked again, a little more insistently.

"What!" Stacey flung the door open, again clearly not impressed with being disturbed. "Are you still here?" She barked before leaning heavily on the doorjamb and rubbing her eyes blearily. "Where's Dan? Can't you bother her instead? Why you waking _me_ up?"

"She's shut herself in the bathroom." Ronnie looked at her feet, pushing her toes into the carpet as she spoke. Looking up she saw Stacey not managing to suppress a smirk.

"Trouble in paradise already?" Stacey laughed but when she saw Ronnie's icy glare she changed her tone. "Wait. Have you said something? I swear Ronnie Mitchell, if you've hurt her…"

"No. I didn't do anything. I wouldn't." Ronnie bit back with equal determination. She then looked slightly embarrassed as she confessed, "But…she doesn't remember anything about last night. She doesn't know that I know." Stacey burst into laughter.

"You mean you didn't tell her? You two are as bad as each other. Is it really that hard?" Stacey's volume was increasing as she slowly came out of her sleep addled state and found she was quite enjoying having the upper hand on Ronnie Mitchell. Ronnie put her finger to her lips, glancing back towards the bathroom door and letting herself relax as she heard the water still running.

"Look Stacey, I have a delivery coming into the club and Danielle is pretty much hiding in there until I'm gone anyway." Ronnie couldn't help feeling frustrated that her daughter was just metres away and Danielle didn't have the slightest clue what was going on and more to the point, she wouldn't let Ronnie tell her. "When she comes out of there can you get her to come and see me. And just…don't tell her that I know."

"What?! You want me not to tell her? No way." Stacey began in a dramatic whisper. "I'm sick of this. I had to keep her little secret quiet for the whole year I'm not keeping yours too. Grow up." Ronnie was shocked by Stacey's vehemence. The instinct to snap back rose up and she desperately tried to quash it because she knew that she needed Stacey on side. "I'm just…if you tell her that I know, she won't have any idea what I'm thinking or how I feel about it and you know how nervous that would make her." Stacey sighed as she realised that Ronnie was actually right. She hated that. "Please Stacey, just get her to come and see me at the club? Tell her that I wanted to talk to her about doing some bar work?"

Stacey huffed and reluctantly agreed. She didn't have a clue how she was going to lie to Danielle, not about something like this, but she had to admit that if she told Danielle the truth then she would spend the next week probably, being probed and questioned about what Ronnie said, what Ronnie did, what Ronnie looked like, Ronnie, Ronnie, Ronnie and Danielle at the same time would be avoiding the woman in question at all costs. No, Ronnie was rig…she wasn't wrong.

Danielle stood in the shower, she could hear muffled voices coming from the corridor. She leant back against the wall and continued to desperately search her mind for any hint of what had happened the day before. It had started so well, drinks in the Vic with Stacey, going to the club. It was meant to be a birthday celebration. She had had no family though. Just like Christmas she desperately wanted family, somebody who loved her to celebrate it with, but she was alone. She had Stacey, but it wasn't the same, nothing could replace a mother. The mother who was in the corridor right outside. She sighed and banged her head gently against the wall, stifling a groan at just how confused and blank her mind was.

She played over stupid ideas in her head, like how Ronnie would react if she just ran out of the bathroom, after putting some clothes on of course, and ran up to her, tackling her into a giant bear hug. Ronnie would probably slap her. Danielle wondered if hiring a plane to just skywrite "Ronnie I'm your daughter!" across the sky would be expensive. She smiled to herself before deciding that her first move would be to make sure Ronnie was out of the house, then she would interrogate Stacey, she had to know why the hell Ronnie wanted to speak to her so much. Maybe Stacey would be able to shed some light on what she had done to upset Ronnie now. After that…well, there was no plan after that.

Stacey was hastily retreating into her room, she may not be able to get back to sleep now but the sooner Ronnie left the sooner she could…well…not have to talk to Ronnie. A voice stopped her as she moved into her room. "Uh and Stacey, there's no chance my clothes from last night were cleaned is there?" Ronnie asked awkwardly as she looked down once again at the borrowed pyjamas she was wearing.

"What do I look like, your mother?" Stacey barked, looking Ronnie up and down. "Just borrow some of Dan's she ain't going to care." Stacey shrugged. Ronnie still felt awkward. Borrowing Danielle's clothes was just very strange but she didn't really have much of a choice. It was now only twenty minutes until the delivery was due at R&R. She went awkwardly to search through Danielle's wardrobe, hoping that her daughter's clothes would fit, despite Danielle being shorter and generally smaller than her.

After fitting herself into some jeans and a green t-shirt from Danielle's belongings, Ronnie grabbed a piece of paper off the dressing table and a pen from the bedside table. She scrawled a quick note before running walking past the bathroom door, sparing a second to press her hand against it and then rushing out of the Slaters' and down to the club.

The note was left on Danielle's bed.

"_Happy Birthday Danielle. Sorry it's late. All my love, Ronnie x"_


End file.
